


Party On, Garth!

by innokentya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарту кажется, что в его голове звенит праздничный набат колоколов католической церкви...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party On, Garth!

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Fallen Leaves. 
> 
> Примечания автора: Исполнение заявки по дайри-флешмобу. Авторское видение предыстории 7.18 "Party On, Garth".

Гарта будит громкий стук в дверь. Ну, как стук? На самом деле Гарту кажется, что в его голове звенит праздничный набат колоколов католической церкви, он мучительно стонет и, не открывая глаз, на ощупь добирается до источника беспокойства. Распахнув дверь, Гарт обнаруживает в гостиничном коридоре двух рассерженных Винчестеров и пытается вспомнить, что же такого вчера сделал, что парни примчались в Канзас практически с другого конца страны. Гарт прищуривается, чтобы свет не слишком бил по глазам, а Дин в это время совершенно бесцеремонно проходит внутрь номера, слегка задев Гарта плечом.   
\- Хэй, чувак!.. - Гарт пытается слабо протестовать, но Сэм, следующий за братом, качает головой, мол, даже не пытайся что-то доказать этой гранитной скале.   
Дин недовольно цокает языком, поднимая с пола бутылку из-под саке... Стоп, саке? Гарт трясет головой и в этот же момент понимает, что зря это проделал. Он с тяжелым вздохом падает в кресло и пытается восстановить в памяти вчерашний вечер.   
  
 _...Вот он машет бармену, чтобы тот подал ему еще одну порцию "Веселухи". Где-то как раз в этот момент Гарт и отправляет электронное письмо Винчестерам. У него проблемы, даже после блестяще проведенного успокоения призрака убийства в этом захолустье не прекращаются... Вот Гарт отхлебывает пиво, поглядывая на посетителей и пытаясь составить мысленную характеристику каждого из них..._  
  
\- Может ты, сукин сын, все-таки объяснишь, какого черта мы ни свет, ни заря сорвались в этот городишко? - Дин не подбирает выражений, он очень зол.   
Гарт мычит что-то неразборчивое, прикладывая к пышущему жаром лбу миниатюрную вазочку, в которой еще вчера - он точно помнит - были цветы.   
  
 _...А вот к Гарту подсаживается миниатюрная девица с явно восточными чертами лица. Она безумно милая, постоянно краснеет, стоит Гарту отвесить ей какой-то нескладный комплимент. Где-то в это время Фицджеральд и решает заказать бутылку сакэ, мотивируя это тем, что девушке, скорее всего, будет комфортней пить алкоголь родной страны. С чего Гарт решает, что его новая знакомая родом из Японии, - остается вопросом без ответа._  
  
\- Дин, не ори на него, - мягко журит брата Сэм. - Ты же видишь, что у Гарта жуткое похмелье, он едва ли не зеленеет от каждого звука.   
Дин вскакивает с кровати, совершенно обескураженный словами Сэма.   
\- Да ты издеваешься! У него тут люди мрут как мухи, а он нажрался, словно пацан на выпускном, впервые дорвавшийся до пунша! - Дин из всех сил пытается сдерживать своё раздражение. - Гарт, я еще раз повторю свой вопрос: на кой черт ты нас позвал? Ты же "охотник-одиночка"?   
Гарт закрывает глаза и изо всех сил мечтает, чтобы эта пытка прекратилась. Дин же, судя по звукам, снова садится на кровать и, резко отшвырнув от себя какую-то вещь, шипит:  
\- Вечно у него эти долбанные носки везде разбросаны!   
Гарт распахивает глаза и вскакивает с кресла:   
\- Что? Где? Где Мистер Шипелка?!  
Сэм прикрывает рот рукой, едва сдерживая смех. Гарт поднимает Мистера Шипелку с пола, отряхивает куклу и...  
  
 _...Прикончив на двоих половину бутылки сакэ, девушка тащит Гарта на танцпол. В этом баре вообще-то редко танцует, думается Гарту, но он совершенно не против. И пусть музыка абсолютно не подходит для зажигательных телодвижений, они с партнершей лихо выплясывают какую-то смесь самбы и кантри с элементами восточных танцев. Гарт не представляет, как можно было напиться до такого состояния, но почти сразу же забывает о подобных мыслях, всматриваясь в глубокие карие глаза своей партнерши. Он лихо закручивает её в танце, забыв обо всех, кто находится в баре..._  
  
\- Вчера я, кажется, немного... кхм... перебрал, - Гарт пытается извиниться, восседая напротив братьев Винчестеров в каком-то кафе через пару часов после "дружеской" встречи.   
Дин сверкает глазами, но ничего не отвечает, интенсивно пережёвывая свой бургер. Сэм понимающе улыбается:   
\- Со всеми бывает, дружище, забудь. Лучше давай о деле, да поконкретней. У нас с Дином имеются кое-какие догадки, но нужны детали.   
Рассказав парням о погибших МакЭннах, их родственниках и способе жизни, Гарт чувствует, что с Винчестерами дойдет до разгадки этого нехорошего дела быстрее. Когда Сэм достает из чехла лэптоп, Гарт мысленно потирает руки.  
\- Вот, смотри, - Сэм поворачивает лэптоп таким образом, чтобы рисунок, появившийся на экране, было одинаково видно всем троим.   
\- Сначала мы с Дином отрабатывали версию с призраком, возможно, зацепившимся в этом мире за какую-то дорогую ему вещь. Но нас смутил момент, связавший всех погибших, - они были в состоянии алкогольного опьянения. Порывшись в отцовском дневнике, я наткнулся на описание одного похожего случая. Так вот, это, - Сэм тычет пальцем в изображение какого-то пританцовывающего заросшего человечка, - японский морской дух, большой любитель алкоголя. Его называют сёдзё, в более ранних источниках можно наткнуться на имя сё дзи. Особенностью поведения сёдзё...  
Но Гарт не слышит ничего после имени Дзи. В его памяти моментально всплывает вчерашнее знакомство в баре, а нежный девичий голосок вновь и вновь повторяет: «Моё имя Дзи. Дзи, запомнишь?»   
\- ...Ну, и это, конечно, не самая главная деталь, но сёдзё считается танцующим демоном. По легенде, он постоянно ошивается на берегах водоёмов и старается опоить всех встречных сакэ, - Сэм прерывается на пару секунд, чтобы отхлебнуть уже порядком остывший кофе, но Гарту достаточно и этого молчания, чтобы вскочить на ноги:  
\- Ты говоришь, танцующий?   
Дин прожевывает последний кусок бургера и удивленно таращится на внезапно оклемавшегося Гарта:   
\- Да, эта сволочь еще и приплясывает, прежде чем довести человека до могилы. Пренеприятное существо, но когда это охотникам приходилось работать с кем-то хорошеньким, вроде девицы из бара?   
Гарта передергивает, он сгребает со стола свои блокнот и ручку, и машет рукой в сторону двери:   
\- Нам пора разобраться с этой чушью! Вперед, надо еще раз побывать у родственников убитых!   
Не дожидаясь, что за ним последуют, Гарт вылетает из кафе, оставив Винчестеров в полной растерянности. Вытирая руки салфеткой и поднимаясь из-за стола, Дин невзначай интересуется:  
\- И что это за муха его укусила?   
Сэм прячет лэптоп в чехол и пожимает плечами:   
\- Понятия не имею. И он сразу так поверил, что мы правы... Тучи сгущаются над этим странным городишком.   
Дин усмехается, бросая на стол двадцатку:   
\- Да ладно, братец... Очередное скучное охотничье дело. Всё, как всегда.   
\- Ага, не считая необходимости раздобыть самурайский меч, благословленный синтоистским священником в святом ручье... – ворчит Сэм, направляясь за братом к выходу из кафе..   
Никто из них не обращает внимания на пританцовывающую официантку с плеером в ушах, которая направляется убрать их столик. Она забирает оставленную Дином банкноту и подносит её к носу. Настроившись на нужный запах, девица довольно улыбается и растворяется в воздухе.  
Смятая двадцатка плавно пикирует на пол, а изображенный на ней Эндрю Джексон выглядит почему-то весьма и весьма виновато. Видимо, седьмому Президенту Штатов сёдзё тоже не особо нравится...


End file.
